


Survive

by Rhiannon_A_Christy



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Oneshot, tasertricks - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 22:59:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2790872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhiannon_A_Christy/pseuds/Rhiannon_A_Christy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You should come inside, it looks like the storm is about to start." Loki gave a hollow laugh. "I believe it already has." Darcy shook her head, a single tear slipping down her cheek. "No, it has passed. And you survived it, we both survived it. Why can you never see that?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Survive

Loki looked out over the vast sea before him. The waves crashed against the shore with a violence he could identify with. He watched as the foam dissipated, the water assimilating back within its dark depths.

He knew he should return inside, she was waiting for him, but he couldn't make his legs move. Everything he had done in his life no longer seemed to make sense. He gave up everything just to be with the woman inside that house, his right on Asgard, his immortality. He no longer saw those he had once called family.

The clouds began to gather and Loki gave them a rather sad smile. Every time a storm rolled over, all he could think about was his once brother. Oh, he had hated the man once, wanted nothing more than his death. Now, it all seemed petty to him. He couldn't remember the reasons for his hate, for his anger. But then again he could no longer remember much about his life on Asgard at all. Odin had said that eventually it would happen. As the effect of the apples waned he would forget about his past.

At the time he had taken it as a rebirth. He would be able to forget about all the pain that had turned him mad. And in doing so he would gain a life with her, his now wife. The only thing he hadn't counted on was forgetting about how he had fallen in love with her.

One morning he had just woken up beside her, only to look down and see a stranger. He couldn't remember meeting her, couldn't remember their first kiss, the first time they made love. He hadn't told her any of this of course, it would hurt her too greatly. The thing was that even though he could no longer remember he still felt that connection, that love that he had for her.

A hand slipped across his back, coming around to rest on his arm. He looked down to find her, his wife.

"You should come inside, it looks like the storm is about to start." Loki gave a hollow laugh.

"I believe it already has." Darcy shook her head, a single tear slipping down her cheek.

"No, it has passed. And you survived it, we both survived it. Why can you never see that?" Darcy turned so she was resting her head on his chest. Loki wrapped his arms around her, pulling her as tightly to him as he could.

"Did we really?" A few more tears fell down Darcy's face. She had known this was coming. Frigga had warned her, not only his memories of the past would fade, but of their meeting as well. It was inevitable, they had met while he was still immortal.

"Of course we did, we are still here are we not?" Loki laughed again, a dark sound that made Darcy's chest hurt.

"I guess we are. That still does not mean that a new storm is not headed our way. What shall we do then?" Darcy lifted her head to look at him. Loki cringed when he saw the amount of tears on her face. He had done that, he had hurt her enough to make her cry.

"We survive, just as we always have." Darcy lifted a hand and rested it on Loki's cheek.

"I know you have forgotten, but this…this here…" She rested a hand above his heart.

"This hasn't. I know in here you still remember me, still love me. In the end we will be alright. We can make new memories, you can learn me all over again. I swear I won't allow you to forget me, ever." Loki grabbed Darcy's hand and brought it up to kiss it.

"Alright, Love, alright. We shall survive."

**Author's Note:**

> This just sort of happened. I was listening to "The Old Ways" by Loreena McKennitt and looking at pics of Loki/Tom Hiddleston and this just came out. It's not from any of my stories and I have no idea if I will even expaned on it, oh well, enjoy! :)
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
